


it could burn us both to love this close

by freofreak



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, it’s really just fluff yall, small town gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freofreak/pseuds/freofreak
Summary: What if Sam doesn’t actually love him? What if it’s just because Sebastian is there, he’s convenient, and he’s available? What does he do with himself then?
Relationships: Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	it could burn us both to love this close

“I think you’re overthinking this, actually. Like; more than you usually overthink things which is saying  _ a lot _ .” Abigail mumbled, legs pulled towards her chest as she stared out towards the sea.

Her and Sebastian escaped to the beach at 12am, mostly so Sebastian could talk and rant to the one best friend he has that  _ isn’t  _ the one who confessed his love for Sebastian earlier that day. 

“I don’t think I am. I mean, name  _ one  _ other gay boy in this entire village.” Sebastian picked at the dead skin around his fingernails, ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him to  _ stop, because he will totally bleed _ . “Or even another bisexual guy that isn’t me or Sam. You  _ can’t. _ ”

“Well, no, I can’t.” Abigail nodded slowly. She took a fistful of damp sand in her hand and watched it fall between her fingers. “But I do know Sam, Seb…and so do you. Do you genuinely think he’s the type of guy to date you  _ just because _ ?”

Sebastian stopped to think. 

Of course he didn’t.

He was best friends with Sam for a reason. Sam was a fucking  _ great  _ guy, everything about him was fantastic and made Sebastian’s heart flutter in the same way Alex used to when they were in middle school (a weird phase that Sebastian is  _ very  _ over, thank you very much.)

Sebastian is undoubtedly in love. He, Abigail, and Sam watched enough bad rom-coms for Sebastian to know that for sure. And maybe he indulged in a few guilty pleasure romance novels in his time, too. But he knows that the ache in his heart and the red cheeks and the  _ need  _ to be around Sam all the time comes from love.

But it’s not like Sebastian can read Sam’s mind.

Sure, they’ve known each other  _ forever  _ and  _ sure _ , they know everything there is to know about one another but…Sebastian hasn’t really seen Sam in love.

Sure, he got to witness Sam’s ridiculously long crush on Haley ranging from 10 to 15, but that wasn’t really…love, was it?

_ Was it? _

Because never once did Sam act so stupid around Sebastian. Sam didn’t trip over his words or try to impress Sebastian in any way. At least, Sebastian didn’t see it if he  _ did.  _ So is that bad?

“You’re thinking again.” Abigail cut off Sebastian’s inner monologue. She dusted the sand off of her hands and grabbed one of Sebastian’s, forcing him to stop picking at his fingers until they bled. “I think you should talk about this with Sam.”

“I really don’t want to.”

“I know.” Abigail snorted, “But you have to. I’ll force you. He’s probably stressing out right now over the fact that you didn’t answer and you just  _ ran out. _ ”

Sebastian’s eyes stared off at the dark sky. His cheeks painted red, “Holy shit, I just ran out.”

Abigail released a loud burst of laughter, “Yeah, no shit idiot! You have to talk about it first thing in the morning.  _ Seriously. _ ”

Sebastian buried his head into his knees, “I’m running away.”

Abigail cackled once more.

+++

Sebastian forced himself out the door at 10am knowing full well that Sam wakes up every day no later than 10:30am and no earlier than 9am. It’s the small things Sebastian learned to notice and care way too fondly about that made him realize that  _ if  _ this love is only due to their small population, it would kill him. Literally.

Because really, Sam meant too much to Sebastian to be healthy. Yes, he had Abigail, Maru, Alex, Haley, Penny, and Emily. Yes, they were all close in a  _ small town  _ sort of way, but never has it felt like this. Not with anybody.

Sebastian’s legs felt like concrete with every step he took. He forced a smile at Evelyn, waved to Gunther, nodded his head at Pam, just tried to distract himself as he showed up at Sam’s door.

He didn’t knock - knew Jodi would kill him if he did. They’re too close, nobody in this town knocks  _ anyways _ , and even if they did, ‘Sebastian, you’re family. You’ve always been family.’

Jodi always said that.

Sebastian’s heart pounded against his ribcage. 

Jodi was in the kitchen, back turned, so Sebastian quickly made his way to Sam’s room. Wherever Vincent was, he didn’t interfere.

Sebastian knocked on Sam’s door once softly, and when he heard a soft ‘come in’, he pushed the door open.

Sam sat on his bed, eyes staring down at his phone, not looking up. He looked like he hadn’t slept a wink and Sebastian felt sick.

He hated seeing Sam sad for any reason. Especially because the reason could possibly be tied to him.

Sebastian shut the door softly behind him, making sure to lock it because Jodi and Vincent alike had no idea how knocking worked.

“Sammy?”

Sam’s eyes snapped up, widening slightly. He shut his phone off, placing it by his thigh and clearing his throat, “Oh. Hi, I thought you were mom. Sorry.”

“S’okay…she being annoying?”

“Eh, just being momly or whatever. Force feeding me cupcakes.” Sam tapped his finger rapidly on his thigh, a nervous tick Sebastian could point out anywhere.

“Sounds like Jodi.” Sebastian fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie. Awkward silence filled the air and Sebastian wanted to crawl into a hole because their silence was  _ never  _ awkward.  _ Ever. _

Sebastian spoke first despite not wanting to. “We should talk about yesterday.”

Sam visibly winced, “Listen, it’s fine if you don’t  _ want  _ to. We can totally pretend it didn’t happen.”

“I don’t… _ want  _ to pretend it didn’t happen.” Hope filled Sam’s eyes. Beautiful life and positive emotion. Sebastian felt heartsick in maybe the best way possible. “But I just…I ran for a  _ reason.  _ I needed Abigail’s insight.”

“Oh god. Did I mess you up that badly? You were that desperate?” Sam joked and, despite himself, Sebastian snorted.

“Shut  _ up _ .” Sebastian grinned, he couldn’t help it. “ _ Yes. _ ” The smile fell from his face, “I was just worried.”

Sam’s eyebrows creased together, “About what?”

Sebastian walked closer, perching himself one the edge of Sam’s bed next to the blond boy. Sam watched him, reading him in the way nobody else could. Not Abigail, not his mom, not Maru…nobody besides  _ him.  _

“Just…” Sebastian sucked in a deep breath. “I don’t want you to date me just because there’s…no one else.”

“… _ what _ ?”

“God, that sounds pathetically insecure doesn’t it?” Sebastian grumbled. He should be  _ past this  _ insecure bullshit. He’s nearing 20 goddammit…but it’s so  _ hard.  _

“Not pathetic.” Sam whispered, “I’m just confused. Why would you think…”

“I _ don’t.  _ Not really. I don’t believe you’d date somebody if you didn’t really… _ like _ …them…”

“Love.”

“You say that so easily.”

“Because I know what I feel, Seb.” Sam grabbed Sebastian’s hand. He ran his thumb across the knuckles softly, “I know this town is small. I  _ know  _ there isn’t…a lot here. People, places, opportunities…but I love you. Seriously. Not because you’re one of the few options, but because you’re you. You’re my best friend and I really… _ do  _ want to spend forever with you.”

Sebastian’s face turned bright red and there was no way to hide it. He stared at Sam with wide eyes, and  _ so what  _ if they were a little glassy? He knew Sam wouldn’t make fun of him. At least not right now. Maybe a few weeks from now he’d bring it up, ‘ _ hey, remember when I said I loved you and you cried like a little baby? _ ’. But not right now. 

“So you actually love me?”

“With my entire being.”

“God.” Sebastian bit his lip, smile so large it felt kind of foreign on his face. “Holy shit.”

“Is that a good holy shit?”

“Very.”

“Good.” Sam continued to rub Sebastian’s knuckles gently, “Does that mean I can kiss you?”

“ _ What _ !?”

“Don—what!?” Sam laughed loudly, “Why are you so shocked about that question!?”

“People don’t  _ ask _ —,”

“Asking consent isn’t  _ weird _ —,”

“People never  _ do _ ! I wasn’t expecting it!”

“Well I do! It’s my new quirk!” Sam grinned, “So? Can I?”

Sebastian swallowed, “I've never kissed before.”

“S’okay. I can teach you.”

“You say that like you’ve kissed more people than Emily behind a tree when we were 9.”

“ _ Seb _ .”

“Sorry. I’m nervous.”

“I know.” Sam giggled. “But we can figure it out together. The kissing thing. And everything that comes after.”

“Right.” Sebastian nodded strongly. “Okay. Kiss me.”

“Ooh, bold.”

“I  _ will  _ change my mind.”

“Sorry.”

Then Sam was leaning in.

Then they were kissing.

And Sebastian had to be honest, it wasn’t  _ spectacular _ , but it felt right. Sam’s hand coming to cup his face felt right. The way Sam  _ tried  _ to lead felt right. And the smile Sebastian couldn’t help but break halfway through felt right.

“I can’t kiss you when you’re smiling like a fool.” Sam mumbled against Sebastian’s lips (well, teeth).

“Sorry.” Sebastian pulled away. He laughed joyfully, “I’m just happy.”

“Good.” Sam’s eyes softened. “I love seeing you happy.”

“Gross.”

“I'm trying to be cute!”

“You’re always cute.”

“ _ Gross _ .”

“Wow.”

Sam laughed loudly. He stood from his bed, grabbing Sebastian’s hand and pulling him up. “So are we boyfriends now?”

Sebastian nodded softly, “I suppose we are.”

“Good.” Sam beamed, “Permission to flaunt you around the village?”

“Blah, you’re one of  _ those  _ boyfriends?”

“Oh, you  _ bet _ I am.”

Sebastian’s heart filled with admiration and love. “ _ Fine.  _ You may parade me like a piece of meat.”

“Thank you, my beautiful boyfriend.”

Sebastian flushed. “I hate you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a small town gay, I am obligated to write about other small town gays falling in love (because I am NOT falling in love…curses.)
> 
> Anyways, please leave Kudos/Comments if you enjoyed & you want to see more!
> 
> I’m super willing to write about more SDV ships (or even XReader), just name the ship or person (and a prompt if u want) Nd I’ll start workin’ on it!


End file.
